momiji and jade
by daisy112233
Summary: Jade  OC  moves to japan and meets Momiji she then has to deal with her abusive foster father, the shoma family secret, and many other challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: we do not own Fruits Basket or its characters, except for our OC Jade.**

**Prolouge **

It was her first day of high school , jade marcher stood in front of Kaibara high. With a large gulp, she walked towards the school. She wasn't necessarily a shy person, but being bullied all through middle school can do something to a teenage girls self-esteem. Looking down at her schedule, her home room was A-4. Checking her watch frequentally she speed walked down the hall. Making a sharp turn, she slammed into a running figure. With an oof she fell to the ground, all her belongings falling out of her backpack. Looking up she saw a boy, small, with blonde hair and a cute face. " I'm so sorry! It was all my fault!" she said, bowing. That's what they did in the amines, she said to herself. She just recently moved to Japan. Learning Japanese was easy enough, but trying to fit on? Not so much. Momiji looked up, at a girl almost exactly like him, blond hair, short, cute, but she had blue eyes. He quickly helped her with her things. " it's okay! I was just running from my cousin,kyo. He's a little crazy. My name is Momiji! What's yours?" slinging her backpack over her shoulder she answered," jade." he looked in awe " your American! That's so cool!" she blushed and just in that moment a red haired boy skidded around the corner, looking extremely mad. " listen here you little brat, you hit on Tohru one more time your gonna get it, ya her me?" jade inwardly sighed, she knew the boy was cute, but for an instant she thought that he might not be the cliche popular guy all the girls swoon over. " sorry kyo, shes all yours!" he said wih a giggle. " why you! That's it!" now the blonde was runnning down the hall, but he turned his head and yelled ," bye jade! See you in home room!" before disappearing around the corner right in front of the red head, kyo, she thought it was. With a small smile, she continued down the hall to home room, happy she has already found a friend in this school. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

**(A/N) hope you enjoyed the first chapter! comments are appericiated. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time it was lunch, Jade already had been insulted 4 times and was shoved into a locker. It's not like she wasn't used to it, but it still stung to know she was already disliked , in fact age thought, it must be a record for her. Sitting down at an empty table, she pulled our her bag lunch, only to discover a squished sandwich, a black banana, and a granola bar. Across the lunchroom, Momiji sat with the rest of the shomas that attended _ high. Looking around the lunchroom he noticed jade all by herself. Feeling compelled to make her happy, he skipped across the lunchroom to where she was sitting. It appeared she was interested in the book she was reading. Poking her in the shoulder, she let out a squeak and dropped her book. The squeak caused Momiji to giggle, and jade blushed. " hey jade why are you sitting all alone?" he asked, quite curious. She looked up, taken aback. " umm I don't really know.." she confessed, it was really because she assumed no one wild want to sit with her. " we'll come at with me and my friends!" she sad happily, grabbing her hand and dragging her away. Quickly grabbing her squished sandwich, she followed him to a table with people. " hey guys this is my friend jade! She was sitting by herself s me she is gonna sit with us!" she told the group. She shyly sat down, a bit nervous around these people. She knew they must be nice, they were friends with Momiji but she still knew they probably wouldn't accept her. " hi! My name is Tohru honda, it's nice to meet you!" a dark haired girl said, holding out her hand. Jade shook it politely, in response saying " jade Parker." Momiji then proceeded to introduce me to everyone. " that's hatsuharu, but we all just call him haru." he said pointing to a boy with strange hair, it was black and white, and he has various piercing and jewelry. " that's kyo, your kinda met him earlier. Remember? Do yah?" he asked me; his eyes big as if my answer would be some kind of amazing thing. " yes, I do remember him." Momiji smiled " yay! I was right! " smiling , she looked at the foal person at the table, " hello, my name is yuki." the boy introduced himself. " hello." she replied. " now we all know each other! Yay! Let's eat!" he said, digging into his food. She looked at her sandwich, and decided against it. Besides, it looked like it was a ham sandwich, which she was allergic to. But what could she expect from people who didn't even care about her?

As if being bullied wasn't enough, last year jade lost her parents in a house fire, she was the only one to survive. The loss almost drove jade over the edge. Now she was living with her foster parents, who typically took all their anger out on her. It usually wasnt too bad, but sometimes when she was " out of line. " The bell just rung, and while she was gathering her things, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw the cute boy she had met earlier in the day. " hey jade I'm going to my cousins house today. Do you wanna come with me? Pleeeaassese! It will be fun!" jade was in shock. Already she had met an amazing person, and he was already wanton her to hangout? Out of sheer impulse she said "yes!" a bit too enthusiastically. She wasn't sure how her foster parents would react, but they really didn't care what she did, she sugar coated it to herself. "okay let's go!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the classroom. Her face was red all the way running down the hall, till they came to the front of the school. " We just have to wait for tohru and- oh there they are!" he cried. Not soon after he was flapping his arms yelling " hey guys! Over here!" jade laughed quietly at how happy the boy seemed, at pretty much everything. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, she checked the time, 3:08 pm. So she had a little over an hour before she had to walk home. By now the crew were already caught up. " oh will jade be coming over?" tohru asked. Jade was confused, was she one of their cousins? She said her last name was honda, not sohma. But she shook t off, I wasn't any of her business. " yeah! I asked her to come over and she said yes!" momiji informed her. " could you not talk so loud? Your giving me a headache ya brat!" kyo yelled at the small boy. Jade noted he always seemed to be mad at someone. Walking they mostly asked me questions, I answered quietly and shortly l, and before she knew it she was in front of a small little house. It had a cozy feeling about it and she thought it was so cute! " this house is so cute!" she cried. everyone seemed surprised at her sudden outburst, and yuki said " why thank you." while kyo must muttered 'yeah yeah' just then a tall man with black hair came walking out of the house. " who's this lovely daffodil you've brought over?" he asked. Obviously thinking he was speaking abou tohru, she didn't agnoleg that he was looking right at her. " this is jade! Shes me new friend I just met today!" he told the man. Jade blushed, he was talking about her? She held out her hand and he shook it," shigure, nice to meet you." she nodded and said her name. They headed inside, jade the last to enter, and on her way in she tripped on the last step. Kyo attempted to turn around and stop her, but that didn't work. When she looked up she saw the shomas all looking either pissed off or scared. When she looked down she saw an orange cat. Oh this cat is so cute! Say, where did kyo go?" she stood up and observed her surroundings, trying to spot the redhead, but she heard his voice, coming from the cat? Petrified, she tried to think she was imagining it. But when all the shomas were staring at her, fear and confusion took over her body. It wasnt that she was scared they could turn into animals, it was that she was scared that they would do something had to her he that she knew their secret. " well -" shigure started, but jade was already out the door, running as fast as she could. But when she stopped to rest, she spotted a small figure getting closer to her. " jade! Jade wait!" he called. She didn't run from him, but she wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want to , or that she couldn't.


End file.
